War Leader
Your presence will now be seen as a rallying point in war. Those around you will fight harder. This skill allows the bearer to form a War Party. Members of a War Party share experience equally, without suffering the scaling effect of having a party larger than five. Under the War Leader they can have only 5 other people at first and no other war leaders. Members may also earn Field Advancements and receive the benefits of the War Leader's Sphere of Influence. The benefits of the SoI are determined by which badges and promotions the War Leader has earned. Warbands may earn Badges and Promotions to further boost their abilities. War Leaders earn War Points after a successful engagement which can be spent on a Badges. A Traveler's Map is synergistic with the War Leader Skill. Party members will show on the map if they are within the War Leader's sphere of influence. Becoming a War Leader bestows the title of Champion, which has an impact on Fighting Spirit if you die or if you defeat other champions. Rank Bonuses Novice Rank: (Strike Leader) * Base Sphere of Influence: 50 yard radius * Each level grants +1% effective Sphere of Influence size and +1% attack and defense to everyone within the Sphere of Influence. * Max Party size is six. Initiate Rank: (Battle Sergeant) * Max Party size is now 10 with 2 other war leaders with there party's under that but they must be of lower rank * Base Sphere of Influence: changed from 50 to 100 yards. * Can now access the health mana and stamina for all party members. * +200 to fighting spirit Apprentice: (Battle Captain) * Can lead 50 people in battle 2 Battle Sergeants and 4 Strike Leaders * Base Sphere of Influence: changed from 100 to 250 yards * Fighting Spirit: changed from +200 to +500 * All combat related skills increase 25% faster for members of your party. Cumulative with successive ranks. * You may now issue Clarion Call. When used this special ability will increase the Damage and Attack Speed of every ally inside your Sphere of Influence by 250% for 5 minutes. * You shall now be awarded bonus XP based on 5% of the total XP gained from the members of your war party. This is cumulative with successive ranks. Journeyman: (Battle Leader) * Can lead 1000 people in battle Adept: (War Leader) Master: (Battle Lord) Beacon A subskill of War Leader. Earn by killing the most powerful enemy in 7 battles in a row. Rank Bonuses * Novice Rank: '''+10 Fighting Spirit to war party for each level of sub skill * '''Initiate Rank: Killing an Enemy Champion gives a +2 buff to Strength to everyone in the war party for one hour. Inspiring Leadership A subskill of War Leader. Rank Bonuses * Novice Rank: '''+5% per level to chance of war party members earning Field Advancements. +1% per level to the power of field Advancements of any party members under the bearers command or the command of their subordinates. * '''Initiate Rank: Allies fighting near a war leader that is initiate rank or better in Inspiring Leadership may obtain Field Advancements even if they are not part of the warband. At initiate rank there is an 80% penalty to the chance of earning Field Advancements for anyone not in the warband. This penalty is decreased by 20% for each successive rank. Army of one * Provides the War Leader with all of the individual bonuses earned by his War Party even though they have been assigned to another member of the War Party. ** Vigilant I ** Sapper I ** Subterranean I ** Overwhelming Odds I ** Overwhelming Odds II Category:Skills Category:War Leader Mechanics